Mondays
by Beth Gilmore
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the original series ended. This will not include scenes or situations from the revival. Rory is a successful writer and Logan's business in San Francisco is really taking off and the only thing they are missing is each other.
1. 1

„I'm not going home without Rory hooking up with a really hot guy." Lucy said with a confident look on her face, holding her margarita in her hand, sitting next to Olivia who was giggling at Rory's confused facial expression.

„You guys are crazy, you know that, right?" Rory said, taking a sip of her second tequila sunrise cocktail, which she clung to herself as if her life depended on it.

„Well, it has been a couple of dry years for you Mary." Paris said with a laugh, already feeling a little bit tipsy, even though the night has just started and there were a lot of locations that they needed to hit.

It was the night of Parises Bachelorette party. Doyle proposed to her on the day of her graduation from Harvard School of Medicine, six months ago, and they were both over the moon for the decision to get married, even though that piece of paper wouldn't change a thing since they have been living together since their senior year in Yale.

As her maid of honour Paris has, of course, chosen her best friend Rory.

„It was NOT that dry." Rory laughed and took another big sip, her body warming up from the alcohol. They were still in the apartment, read to hit the clubs. Rory wore a very tight, red dress with an open back and black high heels. Her hair was curled and make up dark, she felt pretty good about herself, it took a couple of hours, but she liked what she saw in the mirror.

She didn't have many moments like these with her friends, especially not with Paris since she has been living in New York for the past four years. It didn't take long after her Obama campaign pieces for her to get a job at the New York Times. Of course they read her pieces, of course they were fantastic and of course she was over the moon happy for getting the job she has always wanted to have.

Rory was a busy woman, she was strong and independent, she was a hurricane of a woman. Submitting piece after piece, there had rarely been an issue without at least one of her pieces. It took most of her time, but that was okay, she didn't want to have more time for herself.

Being alone meant thinking about him, being alone made her fingers automatically type his name in the search bar and look over every single damn picture that popped up. Do you think she was proud of that? Such a powerful woman being so weak for someone who turned his back on her five years ago? It was driving her insane, so the only thing she could possibly think of was to simply dive into work, completely drown in research, surveys and interviews.

She had a beautiful two bedroom apartment in Queens, it was perfect for her, had a beautiful view and was full of books. It had a touch of Rory in every corner, with a little bit of her mothers craziness, so it feels like she is always with her.

She didn't talk about it, it was forbidden for anyone to mention it. The failed proposal was a tabu that no one even dared to mention at gatherings, let alone in a one-on-one conversation with Rory. It was a sore spot, something she hated with every inch of her body. She hated everything about it, the way it was done, the way he acted, the way he said it, in front of who he said it, when he said and how he said, and also, what her response to it was. She hated it all. How he left, how he hadn't called and how desperately she wanted him to call.

But, tonight was all about Paris, their strange friendship and how it will last forever. Rory helped Paris get ready, she had that glossy dirty blonde hair and was never done since Paris always had better things to do, which was quite frankly a shame, because she looked smashing in her gold metallic dress that she bought with Rory a week ago.

Madeline and Louise were also there, but everyone knew they would simply disappear the moment they would all enter the club. At the age of 27, nobody even asked them for their IDs, instead they paid the entrance and walked inside of this huge Manhattan club filled with people drinking, partying and dancing.

Thankfully they have reserved a special table just for them, so the security guy walked them over to their table, right in the centre of the club. Lucy and Olivia seemed to enjoy the music since they soon after the drinks came started dancing to the latest hits.

„I already feel a little bit tipsy." Paris said to Rory, who was surprised to hear that, since they just walked inside. But, thankfully, Paris wasn't one of those people who would get sleepy when she drank, instead she joined Olivia and Lucy in their strange dancing routines.

Rory was looking all round the club, holding just another one of her cocktails in her hand, nodding her head to a familiar song she knew from the radio. She was glad her dress was quite revealing, since it was very warm in the club, that however also helped with the boys, some of which couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

She knew it wasn't allowed to still feel sorry for what happened so many years ago, there was no excuse for why she was single and lonely most of the time. Sometimes, well, most of the time, she wished she had someone. It would have been nice to come home to, after a long day. Sometimes, just sometimes, it would have been nice to have someone to pick up the slack, to talk to her about stupid shit that only she cared about.

And each time, she wanted to commit to someone, she would realise how stupid it would be, to give herself to someone, just for the sake of not standing all alone. It was an unpleasant reality she had to face everyday, and slowly she feared, that there might never be another „he" in her life. You may argue that that approach was a bit overdramatic, and she would agree with you, but there was no escaping the facts. She searched for him in everyone she met. That wasn't healthy, she knew that, but she would rather be honest with her feelings than have another Dean, trying to form him and mould him to fit into her world which was created after this image of her with Logan, and their perfect life that she was so close to five years ago.

Somehow, the atmosphere and the great choice of music has lead to the girls almost drinking all of the drinks that the waiter has initially brought to their table, so it was up to Rory to organise refills. She has pushed her way to the very long bar with hectolitres of alcohol on several meter long shelves behind the baristas.

Rory leaned on the bar to pretty much scream her order to the barista, who was smiling just at the sight of her. She knew her smile would make her order the top priority, so she gave him one of her famous Rory Gilmore charming smiles, making him instantly pick up her drinks.

Once he returned to her with her order, she pulled her money from her purse only for the barista to scream, „Already paid for!" pointing to his right. Rory looked over to where he was pointing, only to see her favourite little Australian misfit.

„Finn!" She yelled out and he walked over to her, giving her warm hug. „My goodness I didn't think you could get any more gorgeous, love!" He said while still holding her in his arms.

„You haven't changed one bit." Rory said to him, making him smile brightly.

„Who are you here with?" He asked, curiously.

„I'm with some friends, for a Bachelorette party." She answered.

„Do you guys need another stripper?" Finn said, doing a little dance move, pointing to his body, to which Rory simply had to laugh, he truly hasn't changed at all.

„No, I think we're good for now."

„Well, you just let me know love, anything for you." He said confidently.

„Who are you with?" She asked him, taking the bucket filled with enough Tequila and shot glasses to keep the girls occupied for some time.

Instead of answering, Finn pointed to his table, where three guys were laughing and each holding, what seemed to be Jack Daniels. She would recognise that blonde hair anywhere. He was turned around so that she could't see his face, but she instantly noticed slight differences in his body, he obviously worked out a lot. He was wearing a black shirt, which fit perfectly to his toned body.

Finn noticed how she stopped breathing for a second, he wasn't a fool, but even a fool could see the changes in her behaviour. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.

„Well, have fun!" She nodded and giggled, took her bucket and walked back to the girls, leaving Finn proud of the fact that he predicted her reaction, which wasn't that different from Logans, just a couple of minutes ago.

„Stupid." He laughed to himself and walked back to the boys, standing in front of Logan. He was a horrible actor, ever since he saw Rory's back at the bar, he couldn't hide the shock on his face, it was written all over it. He tried faking laughs and look around, trying to seem unbothered that on his only night off in months he sees the only person that could make him rethink of coming in the first place.

But damn, she was so beautiful in that dress, he though to himself. The way her brown hair effortlessly fell on her bare back was giving him chills, he remembered the smell of her coconut shampoo and just for a second wondered, if she was still using the same one. He froze in place when Finn made him turn around. He knew the lights weren't dim enough to hide the redness of his cheeks the moment he spotted her leaning to the barista.

Finn looked at him, as he nervously tried to make it look like he was looking at another girl, but Finn knew him well, he knew that this whole club was empty for Logan at this moment. Finn rolled his eyes and took another sip of his whiskey, it was quite amusing to him how their bodies couldn't fight it, not even a single bit.

Rory was distracted for the rest of the night, she danced with the girls, did some shots with Paris and laughed at the crazy dance moves by Olivia and Lucy, which eventually lead to Olivia sitting on a chair leaned to the table, feeling sick and being very close to actually falling asleep.

„We should get her some water." Paris said.

„Yeah, she doesn't look that well." Rory observed, grabbing her bag, ready to head to the bar.

„Bring me a soda as well." Paris added, checking her phone, probably to see if Doyle has sent her a message, or even better, a picture with his friends at their party.

Rory nodded to that and made her way through the crowd. As she pushed her way to the bar she leaned towards, ordering a water and a soda. She noticed eyes on her, she didn't have to look to know whose stare was on her.

„It's very rude to stare like that." Rory said looking straight ahead, hearing him laugh next to her made her smile brightly. He fixed his hair and stepped closer to her.

„It's very hard not to." He confessed, raising his hand so the bartender would notice him and take his order.

„I see not a single thing has changed." She said with her stare still focused in front of her, to the bartenders mixing cocktails.

„How would you know? Your stare hasn't left that bartenders butt." He said with a cocky smirk.

Rory turned around. Her glossy curly hair falling off of her shoulder as her eyes finally met his. He observed every inch of her, her glowing skin and petite figure. He though to himself, nothing in this world could ever compare to her, not even the dim, different coloured lights could hide the blue in her big eyes.

„Ace." He said completely cut off of reality, he couldn't help but to stare at her the whole time.

„Logan." She smiled at him.

It was very obvious for anyone looking at them that there was a lot of history behind those looks, a lot of mixed feelings were flying all around them.

Logan finally snapped out of it and sat into a barstool next to her.

„So what brings you here?" He asked after he ordered another drink at the bar.

„Paris is having her Bachelorette party, and you?" That answer had Logan almost choke on the drink he brought with him from his table, he couldn't help but to respond in laughter.

„Paris? Paris Geller?" He asked her, still not believing it.

„Doyle…" She added, to which Logan leaned his head back slowly, since it was making more sense now.

The bartender brought Rory her drinks, she took them and said, „Well, I gotta go."

„We should meet up sometime." Logan said to her, placing his hand on her upper arm.

„I really don't think that is a smart idea." Rory said looking down at her drinks.

Logan was hurt, hearing her say those words hurt him more than he wanted to admit to himself. How could they have ended this way? He didn't even know how much he has missed her presence, until she was here in front of him, more beautiful than what he had remembered her. Of course he knew what she had been up to for the past couple of years, his family was still in that business and all of the information about her work was only a couple of clicks away, but that's not what he was interested in.

He wanted to know what was going on with her, what is going on in her life, the books she was reading, how her family was doing, her friends. He wanted to know what she feared, what she wished for and what her hopes were. He felt like she was distant, not really interested in him, so he let it slide. He nodded and stepped aside, letting her walk back to her friends.

As Rory was walking towards her friends a tall brown haired guy approached her, seemingly drunk.

„So how about I buy you a drink sweetheart?" He asked her, following her through the crowd.

„How about you leave me alone?" She yelled back through the noise, but he didn't seem to care about what she was saying, so he followed her to the table.

„Who is that guy?" Paris asked her, taking her soda from Rory.

„I don't know, he just wouldn't leave."

„Let me handle this." Paris said and walked over to the guy.

Rory observed Paris in her efforts to make this guy leave, she seemed extremely angry and loud, the guy seemed scared to hell and back, shortly, he was out of sight and Paris returned.

„Was that Logan Huntzberger you were talking to?" Paris asked her confused.

„Yes, he is here with his friends from Yale." Rory answered, looking anywhere but at Paris, knowing very well that Paris would be able to read her mind when it comes to him, and that would resolve into unnecessary drama and need to explain what happened and what is going on right now.

„Oh, okay, so what did he-" And just as Paris was about to finish her sentence, Olivia puked over the floor, making a scene. Rory jumped over to her and helped her remain steady on the chair.

„Get her out, she needs air." Paris said, grabbing their bags and handing it to Rory.

Rory and Olivia walked out of the club on the sidewalk and Olivia sat down with her face buried into her hands. Rory stepped away a little bit to call the cab and in that moment she felt unfamiliar hands touch her lower back, to which she instantly turned around.

„We haven't had the chance to get to know each other properly." It was the guy from before, getting extremely close to her. She could feel his horrible breath on her face as she tried to push him away.

„Get away from me." She yelled out, but she was too weak.

The guy was leaning against her when two strong hands pulled him off of her and punched him right into his face. It was so loud that it seemed very painful. Logan's eyes were red with fury as he pinned the guy to the ground and punched him several times, until Collin appeared from behind to pull him away from the guy.

„Don't you ever touch her again! Ever!" Logan screamed at him, completely pissed.

Rory stood there in complete shock, she couldn't believe the way Logan was acting, he was never this aggressive before, if it hadn't been for Collin, God knows what would have happened. The guy stood up and quickly ran away from the scene. Rory looked at Logan, who was being lead into a limo by Collin and Finn. He turned around to look at her, his breaths were heavy and short, but his look softened as he looked at her. He didn't want her to see this, he didn't want her to think poorly of him or to see this side of him, but seeing that guys hands on his Rory made his blood boil with anger and his hands got a mind of their own. He stepped inside of the limo with the guys and they quickly drove off, leaving Rory on the sidewalk. Paris rushed outside with her phone.

„What is going on Rory?" Paris asked her with concern in her eyes, looking around, seeing all of the shocked people in their best attempt not to stare at her.

„I have no fucking idea."

So, what do you guys think?

I'm still not sure if I should continue with this story,

let me know what you think about it.

Thank you so much for reading!

xx


	2. 2

Once all of the guys were inside of the limo, they drove off. All of them were in a drunk state as they were sipping on more scotch that was waiting for them in the limo. Collin looked at Logan, who was awfully silent the whole ride.

„And what the hell happened to you out there?" Collin asked him, only to receive a deadly stare. Logan shook his head and kept starring out of the window. It took a half an hour for all of the guys except Finn to be dropped to their hotel. Finn was sitting on the opposite side of Logan, watching his weird mood patterns.

„Okay, now talk." Finn ordered, probably with the most serious tone he has ever put up.

„Talk about what Finn?" Logan looked at him kind of pissed off.

„About what just happened?" Finn stated obviously.

This got Logan angry, so he scooted closer to the edge of his seat.

„What exactly do you want to hear Finn?" Logan snapped at him, probably something that he hasn't deserved at all.

For the past couple of years Logan was rather absent minded, working his ass off in his new company, trying to make it and trying to prove his father wrong. It would be defeating and embarrassing if he were to fail at this business as well.

Finn stood by his side the whole time, he was there when Logan needed to pass his heartbreak after Rory has declined his marriage proposal. Finn understood, he never asked too many questions about it, but he understood him. Logan may put his brave face on and act as if he was excited for a new date, but Finn heard what Logan didn't want to say out loud.

„The truth for a change" Finn said annoyed, leaning back into his seat.

„Fuck off Finn, there is nothing to talk about." Logan shot back at him, pouring himself another glass, hoping this night would finally end.

He has entered his hotel room completely lifeless, he threw his jacket onto the sofa and stripped his clothes off, starring out of his top floor bedroom window, down at the whole city. He took a deep breath and made his way to the bed. Thinking about her before he would fall asleep has become tradition by now, but up until now, he only replayed memories in his head, of her skin against his, of her hair all over his face when she laid next to him, of her voice getting squeaky when she was excited and of her fingers completely covered in ink as she traced her fingers on his arm after a long day. Now, he was thinking about all of the things that have changed about her, and worst of all, the things that have changed between them.

He didn't mean for her to see him as angry as he was when he saw that guy all over her, he never wanted to scare her like that. But alcohol, mixed with complete disappointment of her walking away from him made it impossible to remain calm when he saw her in the arms of someone else.

Rory rarely spent much time getting ready in the morning, she would much rather sit with her laptop and her cup of coffee in the morning and edit some of her pieces before submitting them to her boss. She never really needed much make up to begin with.

After seeing how late she could be if she didn't rush out of the door immediately, she instantly shut her laptop, packed her bag and poured her coffee in one of 50 thousand „Luke's Dinner" paper cups, that her mom made sure she always had, to make her feel at home.

The building of „The New York Times" could never not be fascinating and big to her, no matter how often she would walk through those glass doors. She loved the rush, the smell of coffee and the lovely receptionist Svetlana from Russia, who greeter her and made sure she knew that her boss Mr. Baquet is waiting for her at the top floor with some feedback on her laters stories and a couple of more he only trusted her with.

Rory nodded and headed to the elevator with one hand full of her mail that Svetlana was super kind to collect for her and her cup of coffee in the other, trying to blow away that one string of hair that was too short to stay in her messy bun.

After the security guy checked her ID around her neck she knocked on the door. Dean Baquet, the editor in chief, opened the door with a bright smile on his face, welcoming Rory inside.

This is some sick joke, she thought to herself. She stopped in her track seeing Logan Huntzberger sitting in the leather chair across from the desk of her boss. He could still sell shampoo to a bald man in that obviously expensive navy blue suit.

„Mrs. Gilmore, you must meet Mr. Huntzberger, he is such a laugh!" Mr. Baquet said cheerfully.

Logan stood up from his chair and offered Rory his hand for her to shake.

In order not to make this scene even more awkward, she shook his hand and smiled.

„Nice to meet you Mr. Huntzberger."

„You too, Mrs. Gilmore." He gave her his famously charming Logan Huntzberger smirk.

„I was just about to make some coffee for me and Mr. Huntzberger, but I see you are well equipped." Rory held her coffee up and reciprocated Mr. Baquet's smile.

As soon as Mr. Baquet was a couple of steps away, Logan leaned to Rory.

„This would definitely qualify as a cute meet if we hadn't already met." He whispered to her with his cocky smile plastered on his face.

„Yeah, something like the one in fifty shades of grey." Rory rolled her eyes and checked on her boss to make sure he couldn't hear their conversation.

„They get married at the end, you know." Logan said with a little laugh.

„What are you doing here Huntzberger?" She cut to the chase.

„You didn't really think I came all the way to New York just to party?"

„Sounds like you." She shot back and in that moment Mr. Baquet returned to the table.

„This one is one of my best reporters" He said handing Logan his coffee.

„I know, I have read some of Mrs. Gilmore's stuff, she's very sharp." Logan said with a smile, almost a proud smile if you will.

Rory wished for nothing more than for the redness on her cheeks to disappear before Logan would see it, but it was too late, he will always have the power to do that, there is no denying that.

„Well, isn't that wonderful? Mrs. Gilmore can show you to Mrs. Abramsons office then, right?" He said, looking at Rory, seeking for her approval.

„Sure." Rory stood up and handed her latest piece on Michelle Obama to Mr. Baquet, a fake smile not leaving her face for a second.

Logan quickly stood up as well, buttoning his suit jacket and then following Rory outside.

„You should have dinner with me tonight." He said, catching up with her practically running to the elevator.

„I think I already told you that that wasn't a good idea on Saturday." Rory answered, entering the elevator.

Logan walked inside of the elevator and stood directly in front of her looking into her eyes. He couldn't help but to smile, even though she just rejected him again, there was something about her presence that forced him to be hopeful and happy around her.

Rory clung onto her laptop so tight, that she later on feared that her screen was cracked. It was good to keep her hands holding something, keeping them busy, keeping them… away from him. She looked around the elevator, nervous and slightly annoyed that no topic that she actually wanted to discuss with him would be short and brief enough to discuss during this short elevator ride.

She wanted to talk about what happened two nights ago, why he jumped in like that, why he still had the need to protect her, to shelter her. She was curious to know about his life, if it is everything he hoped for. She wanted to know what was on his mind, what his plans were, what he was reading and what worried him. She wanted to know everything.

„You read my pieces?" She finally asked as her frown slowly faded into an almost smile.

Logan looked down at his feet, too embarrassed and proud to tell her the truth about how he has ready every single fucking piece she wrote, so instead he thought it would be best to switch the topic, hoping she would find it rather charming than anything else.

„You messed up everyones mind in that red dress last Saturday." He said, knowing very well that she would turn the colour of the dress that very moment.

„Oh shut up Huntzberger." She said just above a whisper, thanking the Lord for the ring of the elevator.

They walked out of the elevator, Rory leading the way and stopping in front of the office of Mrs. Ambramsons.

„Here it is, have fun." Rory said, keeping it professional between them, looking him straight into his eyes.

„If I need anything I should let you know?" He said, raising his eyebrow and smiling in pure amusement.

„No." Rory said, turning around, cracking a big smile and walking away back to the elevator and then to the office of Mr. Baquet again.

They both knew it. It was obvious. But none of them would admit it. Some people are like drugs to each other, and Logan has found his ultimate heroin, with blue eyes and an undeniable charm he couldn't shake off of his mind once again, after so long.

Rory's thoughts were all over the place, she almost crashed into some people on her way back to her boss, not even having a phone in her hands. Only one person in this world could do that.

After being let into his office again, Mr. Baquet told her to sit down across from him again.

„I'm glad you got to meet Mr. Huntzberger before the big promotion." He said to her nonchalant.

„What promotion?" Rory raised her eyebrow, already foreseeing what was going on.

„Oh, your next big assignment Gilmore, this is huge." He stood up, excited.

„Uuum, I will need more information Mr. Baquet."

„Mr. Huntzberger's company is having its huge promotion in Europe, they're going international… And so are you!" He said, pointing towards her, being overly dramatic, something that Rory currently didn't care for one bit.

After seeing Rory not being equally as excited as he is, Mr. Baquet seemed rather disappointed, so he sat back down.

„I though you would be excited about this Rory." He said, totally clueless about everything going on.

Rory knew how important this was for her career, and having a great career means sacrificing things, sometimes even your pride. She shook the thought of her in Europe with Logan off and took a deep breath, selling a confident and excited smile to her boss, who was pleased by her quick change of attitude.

„I am excited about this, I can't wait to report." She said and after taking all of the paperwork and guidelines from Mr. Baquet she stood up and walked out of the door.

She closed the door, took another very deep breath, closed her eyes for a second.

„Shit."

Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on the first chapter of this story that I personally really enjoy writting.

I would really be happy if you would tell me your thoughts on this, I really enjoy reading your comments!

I wanted them to be successful and desirable, I hated what the revival has done to them. I mean, I understand that life is complicated and that you don't always end up with the one you're supposed to be with, but, who on Earth would ever believe that the hard-wroking Rory Gilmore from the original series could end up homeless and pantieless.

For this story I am portraining Rory as a strong, powerful woman with flaws like any other. I want Logan to want her so much that he will do anything to have her again. I miss reading about true love, a love you would die for. Everything is becoming cold and robotic, I want their love story to be dynamic and colourfull, like _**true love**_ is.

Thank you once again, write me your suggestions for this story!

xx


	3. 3

Logan was packing up the last of his things for his big business trip to Europe. He was wearing his navy blue pants and a white shirt, neatly steamed and an ocean of cologne. Of course he knew she would be involved in this project, it was quite obvious that Rory would be Mr. Baquet's first choice when it came to such an important reportage.

It was astonishing to watch how much she has grown in the past couple of years, she was an important journalist, her dreams were coming true and her eyes were sparkling the way he always wanted them to. It was everything he would have hoped for her to happen. You see, even after everything that went on between them, Logan never wanted for Rory anything less than exactly what she wished for herself.

Her beauty was still beyond compare, he thought. It was one of those ever-lasting, classic types of beauty, and with the gained confidence she has received, her presence was something that made him lose track of thought and something that couldn't ever be ignored, especially not by him.

Don't get me wrong, it was painful. All of it, watching her turn every head in the club and not having the right to pull her to his side, her having a life without him, jokes without him, hearing her reject having dinner with him. Logan may have his cool dude face on, but not having her in his life was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Having a great thing happen and not being able to call her, celebrating birthdays without her „Gilmore Birthday Extravaganza", not being comforted by her hugs when needed, all of it never failed to hurt him. And it wasn't just that he missed her at night when he was alone and trying to sleep, no, he missed her on a Wednesday at 2PM, when so much is happening to him, he missed her when he was busy, as well as when he was bored. Quite frankly, there was rarely a time when he didn't miss her.

Even after everything, having her around felt good. Having her around would always feel good to him. He knew there is no way things could ever go back to how they were, hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted things to go back to how they were. The only thing he knew for sure is that it felt right in her presence, it felt like arriving home. She was home. Even after everything, she was home.

As he arrived to the airport, he saw Rory with her suitcase talking to a younger, very small woman and two other men, both very tall and masculine. He put his AirPods into their case and approached all of them with a bright smile.

„Well hello to everyone." Logan said cheerfully, shaking the hands of everyone, including Rory. He introduced his name to everyone and met Alison, Rory's assistant and Mark, another journalist from The New York Times and his assistant Thomas.

„My crew is waiting for us in Berlin, we're all very excited to be working with you, we know you are the best." He added with a big smile, his eyes not leaving Rory.

Rory didn't seem to be very bothered by his presence, well at least she put her best efforts into him not noticing it. She was wearing a beautiful, light, white, lacy dress and brown sandals. Her hair was in a side bun and she was ready to prove to herself, once again, that she can be professional and make all of this work out in her favour. This was an important job and she would not let any feelings cloud her judgement and there is nothing that Logan can do for her to lose her cool.

Logan's company spared no expenses when it came to impressing the press. They were all of course flying in the company's private jet. Rory knew she had to go through the schedule with Logan during this flight, so it was inevitable that she sits on the opposite side of him. There was nothing less but to hope for the best.

„Don't be nervous." He knew her well, damn, he did know her well. His voice was calming, reassuring, he always believed in her and most importantly, made her have faith in herself.

She gave him the first, most honest smile she could and nodded her head, pulling out her notebook and pen, feeling her hands shake in front of him.

„I'm not usually like this." She apologised for her clear nervousness and looked down at her blank page, ready to plan away.

„I know you are not Ace, you're an amazing writer and an even better organiser, so shoot." He said, pulling out his laptop from his laptop bag, turning it on and opening ´Notes´.

„So, we have 5 cities to hit in 5 weeks, Berlin, Rome, Barcelona, Paris and finally…" She looked up at him after reading the last city from her list on the guidelines she received form her boss, „…London" She said with a softer tone, almost hurt at the thought of London.

Logan quickly shook the thought off of his mind and tried keeping the conversation going.

„There will be a lot of press conferences, but I guess you want the… inside scoop" He said with a small chuckle.

„Yes, It would be amazing it you could give me 20 minutes of your time after each city so we could't talk about all of the… inside scoops" She shyly looked down and tucked a loose string of hair behind her ear, making Logan look at her in awe.

The light was falling directly onto her hair, making it glow in this beautiful golden tone and seeing her bite her lip, fully concentrated on her guidelines made him initially breathless, but angry afterwards for nothing being able to control his feelings.

„Over dinner." He insisted, slightly challenging her.

„How many times do I have to tell you that that would not be such a good idea?" Rory sounded slightly annoyed.

„Very well." He said, raising his hands in defeat, knowing very well that Rory would do anything for a good story.

Rory thought about it for a good minute, thinking about all of the way that this could go wrong but also about all of the great opportunities that could arise from this project.

„Over dinner, every Monday." She said firmly and shortly, being very clear and obvious that those dinners will be business related.

„Monday it is." She said leaning back on his seat, crossing his arms.

„So, what else do we have to go through Gilmore?" He asked with a cocky smirk not even once leaving his face.

For the next three hours they went through everything concerning his big promotion. They almost forgot how well they worked together, what a great team they were and how their laughter sounded in union.

The airplane landed in Berlin and they all got into the hotel, where Logan has met up with his colleagues from the company to discuss strategy for tonights launch party. Alison, Rory's assistant knocked on Rory's door and walked inside after Rory opened the door for her.

„I have no idea what to wear for tonight." Alison panicked, holding up a couple of outfits.

Rory had to smile at the cute little creature that reminded her so much of a younger, vulnerable Paris that rushed inside of her house for advice on what to wear for her first date with Tristan.

„Wear the blue one, with the golden sandals, you will look amazing." Rory answered.

„You're so good at this, even though you look fantastic in anything." Alison said, letting out a deep, frustrated sigh, sitting on Rory's big kingsized bed.

„Wow, they really made sure you like them." Alison observed the room.

„This doesn't make me like them, you know that Ally." Rory said with a little giggle, pulling out a beige lace dress that would hug her figure perfectly.

„Logan looks at you like he still likes you." Alison said, making it seem unimportant.

„How did you even-?" Rory looked at her confused as to why Alison would know about Logan and her past with her.

„You didn't just hire me because I'm adorable, now haven't you?" Alison giggled, taking a look at Rory's expensive make up, spread all around her bed.

„Of course not Ally, I'm just wondering how you knew?"

„I went to Yale, I know that was three years after you, but you don't just turn down a proposal from a Huntzberger and walk out of that ninja style." Alison said, to which Rory nodded and continued looking through her suitcase.

„Well that was a very long time ago Ally, things like these happen all the time." If she could, Rory would bury her head between her jeans just to get away from this conversation.

„I guess you're right, there is nothing keeping you from being good friends." Alison said, rolling her eyes, not believing her own words for a second.

„Exactly." Rory said, happy she finally found her curling iron she was looking for.

—

It was an elegant party, in one of Berlin's finest restaurants, it was a launch party for their European expansion of the already successful company. Logan was in deep and essentially boring conversations with some of his regional managers who will be taking over as soon as the promotion tour is over as Rory walked in. There was no way he couldn't spot her in any room, probably even with his eyes closed, just like in the club a couple of days ago.

She walked in with her assistant Alison and looked around the room, absorbing its size and probably looking for the bar, well at least he hoped so, since he was standing next to it. Unfortunately she sent Alison to get her something, so she could quickly join some of the gentleman chatting about tomorrows first panel and presentation.

Alison approached the bartender and ordered „A martini with an olive for my friend and a cosmo for me" she smiled politely and started looking through her purse for her phone.

„Rory likes her martini with a twist." Logan approached her with his cheeky smile.

„Shit, right" Alison said, shaking her head, feeling uncomfortable for forgetting an order she received a couple of seconds ago.

„That's alright, I've got your back." Logan said, leaning a little bit closer to her.

„Thanks." Alison said and after that, she corrected her order to the bartender.

„Alison, right?" Logan asked, as if he didn't already know.

„Yes, Alison Sanders… sir." She confirmed, uncomfortably adding the ‚sir', not really sure how to address him.

„Oh yeah, I remember, you're Miss Gilmore's assistant." He said, testing the waters.

„That's right, Rory and I have been working for a year together now." She proudly informed.

„Congratulations, so you're working on tonights reports with her as well?" He asked.

„Oh no, sir, we're here for pleasure tonight, Rory said we could observe and study everyone tonight, It wouldn't be very professional to report about all of you partying." Alison blabbered shyly, looking around the room, impatiently waiting for her drinks to be done.

„Of course, have fun Alison." Logan said raising his drink, pleased by her answer.

Alison took her drinks and got back to Rory, who was soaking in and memorising all of the names and conversations like a sponge, she thanked for the drink, pleased that she got her order right and continued to secretly search for his eyes.

Logan has turned around seventeen times before he has decided it was finally time to turn around and approach her, she has left a group of people at this very moment. He has ordered one more scotch and a martini with a twist and started making his way over to Rory.

Halfway to Rory, Logan was surprised to see Mark, another journalist from The New York Times already approaching Rory with a martini. Logan felt his body getting warmed up by the second, he placed her martini on a random table and walked over to them, hearing them laugh.

„Mind if I join the fun?" Logan asked, standing next to Rory, who was surprised to see him.

„Logan? Oh wow, hey, uuum, it is great to see you again Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said, almost choking on her drink, offering him her hand, acting very professional around a colleague of hers.

„Mr. Huntzberger? As if we don't know each other for almost 10 years." Logan said, looking Mark straight into his eyes, making him obviously feel quite uncomfortable.

Rory was turning a very unflattering shade of red, seeing Logan with a familiar look of jealousy in his eyes, she knew him very well, there was no denying that, especially when something wasn't going the way he pictured it.

Mark was always a great friend to Rory, healthy competition and motivation to do her best. His brown hair and blue eyes with a perfect complexion could not go by unnoticed by many girls, but Rory was never that interested in him, he was always great company to Rory in events like these, events where she didn't know many people and was there to be an undercover spy, a task she never really liked that much.

Logan was shocked by his own behaviour. Confused as to why he would ever care again. Why would he care about that guy greeting her with a very intimate and close hug, about that guy bringing her her drink and most of all about her eyes lighting up when she would see him. This wouldn't be the first time he approaches someone who is taken, she was taken when they met, he thought to himself.

„Mark Blackmann." Mark offered Logan his hand, which he shook, having a very tight grip on his hand.

„We met today." Logan said, quite annoyed, not taking his eyes off of Rory for a second.

„I love that dress on you Ace." He added, throwing her completely off, shocked that he used her old nickname in front of a colleague of hers.

„I love it too, light colours suit her light blue eyes." Mark said, probably not even aware of the past Logan and Rory had.

This was all new rediscovered territory for Rory, she didn't understand why Logan would act this way, it was like they time traveled five years ago, to a time where Britney Spears was cool and Logan would ask her to run away to the Plaza with him after seeing her with that guy. Even though they didn't time travel, there were still many things that remained completely the same, the way he her heart would dance tango when he would enter her personal space and the way that very personal space would leave the room, making no distance uncomfortable between them.

„Couldn't agree more Mark., now listen, you wouldn't mind me stealing Rory here for just a moment, right?" And after Mark has left to go mingle with some people, Logan took a big sip of his scotch.

„Get away with me." He said, trying the easy way first.

„Are you out of your mind?" Rory said, getting pissed at him, not really understanding or believing his words, nor his actions.

„You and me, we should leave this party." He said, looking around for exits.

„Yes, eventually, but not now and especially not together." Rory firmly stated, crossing her arms, angry at him for the way he was acting.

„Rory, I just wanna spend time with you." His voice softened, loosing his cool for a moment, on the verge of being desperate. He looked into her eyes, just wanting to leave this place.

„Listen Logan, we have discussed many things on our way here, but we haven't discussed us." She said, pulling him aside, making him curious and almost naively happy.

„I'm here because I have a job, a job I am very good at." She said to him, trying to make a point.

„I know that Ace." Logan said, impatient for her to get her point out.

„I haven't chosen to be here with you, we will have to put personal things, differences and possible attractions aside and do this properly, I'm not interested in getting involved or sleeping with my client for that matter, so please…" She took a deep breath and then continued

„… Please allow me to be a great reported and give me the space I need to do that, but nothing more."

It would be an absolute lie if I would tell you that these words didn't hurt him. I would even go as far as telling you that he felt a little crack on his heart, in a place hidden very far, locked away from any civilisation. He felt embarrassed and humiliated and most of all, he felt disappointed.

Rory needed this, Rory wasn't ready to forget the events from the past and she wanted to be a true adult, look for the grown up solution and rely on her brains and reason. She knew who he was, what he meant and what he could do to her if she would only let her guard down for a second, but none of that was allowed to happen, especially not now.

Logan may have done many things wrong, but one of the things he has always done right was to respect her wishes, so he nodded and stepped back, taking another good look at her before calling it a night, not even carrying about the fact that all of his important colleagues were there, he couldn't be there right now, not with her, not with her so close, but so far away.

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the amount of positive rcomments on this story! I cannot tell you how happy I am reading them!

I am glad you guys like it and hope to hear your thoughts on his chapter as well!

Thank you so much, it fills my heart with joy to see you enjoy reading. 3


	4. 4

„He owns this place." Alison whispered to Rory as they listened to the first panel of many more to come. They both sat down in the first row, watching Logan answer questions like he was talking to someone he already knew from the past, completely comfortable and self-assured.

„Yes, he knows what he is doing." Rory observed, trying to seem unbothered by the whole situation, taking notes on all of the topics that were discussed, but in fact, quite impressed at the man standing in front of her.

Logan looked as confident as ever, speaking professionally, yet not failing to give his cheeky smiles at each opportunity that would arise. It was hard for him to keep his stares away from her, he wanted to respect her wishes, keep his distance and allow her to shine in a job she loved so very much. He did try his best and he hoped that his constant starring down at his hands would go unnoticed.

Last night hasn't been an easy one for him, being turned down by Rory felt so familiar to him, it felt like something he had to fight with for so long in the past. It was extremely difficult for him to be in her presence, watch her concur anything she touches, yet being forced to act as if she was just another journalist he had on his back for the next month.

After they thanked him and his crew for the great panel, the crowd clapped as he nodded gratefully and thanked for everyones time. Walking down the stage, Logan walked over to Alison and Rory, who were packing up their stuff, ready to get changed for the next event.

„Mr. Huntzberger, that was really great!" Alison said, very excited to be near Logan.

„Thank you Alison, I have tried my best to impress." He answered, looking at Rory, who was nervously trying to stuff all of her notes into a tiny bag of hers, unsuccessfully if I may add.

„You good there, Ace?" He asked, leaning towards her a little bit, seeing her struggling.

Not even looking up at him she answered, „Oh yeah, sure, I'm just trying to turn this little bag into a suitcase." She said sarcastically and annoyed.

„I will carry your stuff." Logan said without hesitation, picking up some of her notes.

Rory, completely thrown off by is need to help her, instantly took her notes right back, which lead to him taking the notes back into his hands. To someone watching them from afar, it would look like two little kids, fighting for a piece of candy, both stubborn, both quick.

Logan eventually took the notes from Rory and lifted them up in the air, smiling down at her.

„Are you seriously expecting me to jump now?" Rory asked, looking right into his eyes, trying his best not to crack a laugh, crossing her arms, acting all pissed.

„You could climb." Logan challenged her with a laugh.

„You wish." Rory finally gave in and cracked a little laugh, picking up her bag and walking away with Alison.

Logan's smile was honest and very obvious to everyone. He quickly snapped out of it, rolled the notes and quickly left the hall. He rushed up to the two girls, and without them noticing, he returned the notes on top of Rory's bag.

Upon arrival into their room Alison instantly turned around to Rory.

„You did just witness this, right?" She asked curiously and overly excited.

Rory placed her bag onto her desk and noticed the rolled notes. She pulled them out and noticed a little message on the very top, that wasn't in her handwriting.

„I mean, that was really adorable, I could't believe my own eyes-" Alison continued blabbering on about what has just happened a couple of minutes ago.

Rory carefully read every word, trying to concentrate, since it was written down quite messy, probably on a wall or a thigh.

„It was like something from a Nicholas Sparks movie, the way his eyes lit up when you smiled at him, I think every girl wants to be looked at like that-" Alison wasn't stopping anytime soon.

‚I loved seeing you smile.' Rory read from the little note, and without even trying to hide it from anyone, she creeped out a beautiful, wide smile and with one short second of reading his message she felt her heart warm up in a way it hasn't been warmed up for years.

„And all eyes were on the two of you, I think everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to-"

„Alison." Rory wanted to talk to her, but Alison was too excited for that.

„Can you even imagine what kind of a power couple you two would be if you two would-"

„ALISON!" Rory said again, making Alison snap out of it and look at with with an apologetic look.

„We have to get ready for the interview, it is in an hour." Rory giggled at her cute reaction and turned around walking over to her suitcase.

The interview was between a famous German newspaper Bild and Logan himself, it was open for other journalists, so Rory and Alison were already on their way there. It was a small room, and Logan was already sitting on the sofa that was set upfront. Rory and Alison took their seats, Rory waved to Mark, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

Everything went smoothly, they asked him about his company, how all of it got started, to what did he owe his success. Logan knew how to deal with the press, he knew what to say, all of it went according to plan, until…

„Mr. Huntzberger, with your enormous success in business, how does a man like you find time to date, If I understand correctly, you enjoy spending time with various woman, even from the company?"

Logan was slightly thrown off by this question, his palms started sweating and he couldn't understand how they even got this information.

„That was a long time ago, I'm a busy man, I rarely find time to date." Logan stated firmly, hoping they would drop this topic, this wasn't something that he wanted to discuss in front of Rory.

It was obvious to Rory that Logan occasionally dated after they broke up, it wasn't that much of a shock, she went on dates as well, but she still couldn't explain the heartache she was feeling right now. She shook the feeling off and continued watching the interview.

„But how would you have found time for your wife if the proposal went as planned 5 years ago?" The interviewer was poking into all of the painful, still wide open wounds that he wanted to avoid and ignore.

The proposal wasn't something he was proud of, the memory of it alone was difficult to rewind and painful to think about again. Logan nervously searched for her eyes in the crowd and watched her eyes become sad after they met. It was a special moment of realisation that she, this beautiful woman in front of him, would have been his wife for five years now if she were to say yes that awful, summer day.

Rory's eyes felt watery watching his scared ones, it was hard and complicated, love was hard and difficult. But even after all of the pain, ever after the tension and heartbreak, it didn't feel wrong, it never felt wrong. They were messed up, two stubborn, fucked up grown ups trying to make it through a month of seeing each other every day, hating the fact that being so close together brought back the memories of being far apart, but feeling closer than now.

Logan broke their intense stare and turned to the rude interviewer and answered.

„I can always make time for things that really matter, and my wife would have been the most important thing in my life." He smiled kindly and after seeing the interviewer nod and thank him for his time, Logan rushed out of the room, heading straight back to his room, not being able face anyone right now. It wasn't as dark as he hoped it would be when he walked inside, the city lights light up a little bit of the room. Logan sat down on an armchair, taking off his watch and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

It burned, all of it. This kind of pain occurred only a couple of times per year, usually on the dates on which their anniversary would be or on her birthday. He was confused and lost, things from the past hit him straight up and he had no strength to fight any of it back. There was only one thing he wanted more than her, and that was to see her happy and seeing her in pain today was the worst part of all of this.

Five minutes later somebody knocked on the door, too silently and too soft for it to be room service, yet loud enough for it not to be accidental. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Rory, crying, no, sobbing. Her whole body was shaking and this was the very first time he saw her like this. Logan instantly pulled her to him, her small, petite body fitting perfectly to his. He closed the door after she stepped in and wrapped his hands around her, feeling her tears through his shirt.

„Logan I-" Rory tried saying in between sobs, trying to make out a sentence between short, heavy breaths.

„It's okay. It's okay." Logan whispered, just glad to have her this close.

It felt like this wasn't real, her hair did still smell like coconut and her body felt thinner than before. He was slowly running his hands though her hair, feeling her body shiver under his touch. He knew this was a moment of weakness for her, he knew this wasn't real or permanent. She was a strong person, as if she needed him, she was hurt. This was the first time someone has brought up their proposal in years, it was painful to hear about it and seeing his look made her feel guilty and sad like this.

He lifted her up, as if she weighted nothing, her head was still buried into his chest, holding his shirt tight. He carried her to his armchair, sat down and made her sit on his lap. He slowly traced his fingers down her arm, comforting her the way he knew was comfortable for her.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence she whispered. „I'm sorry." He shushed her and leaned his head on top of hers watching the flickering car lights outside of his room. It was so peaceful in this room, her breathing slowed down and he knew she fell asleep, he continued stroking her hair and after a couple of more minutes of pure peace he picked her up and carried her to his bed, placing her carefully on it and tucking her in, she already kicked her shoes off so that wasn't a problem. He silently walked to the other side and watched her peacefully sleep next to him.

Logan couldn't help but to feel this annoying need to protect her, forever, at any cost, it was his Rory after all. He would always do anything for her.

The next morning Logan ordered room service for Rory left her a note that he had to go and check on the new offices in the business area of Berlin. Rory woke up by the knock on the door, she opened it to see a tray full of food waiting for her, and most importantly… coffee.

The maid got the food inside, quickly made the bed and walked outside, leaving Rory to find Logan's note while holding a cup of warm coffee.

´Good morning Ace, had to go meet the crew in our new offices. See you at the office party tonight. -L´ Rory placed the note aside and continued drinking her coffee, starring at the beautiful view outside.

All of the flashbacks of last night came rushing down on her. It was a difficult time for her, she didn't think something like that would happen, she didn't think she could get to that stage in life again where she needed him like this. It was awful watching him run away like that, she felt the hurt in his eyes and it wasn't pleasant watching him hurt.

Today was the day of the opening of the new offices, there was a big party going on and everyone will be there, so many newspapers would be there covering the first great expansion. She knew she had to be at her best game. She got her hair into a bun and made her way to her own hotel room.

Unfortunately, Alison was standing in front of her room, very confused as to why she was appearing in front of her in her clothes from last night, even though she already had her assumptions as to what happened. Alison knew better than to pry and she simply walked behind Rory into her room.

„There will be a lot of important people there, also a lot of competition, so we gotta step it up today, get the most important people, get inside their brains." Rory started, collecting everything she needed for her shower.

„I hope you did your research on everyone that will be there, we need the INSIDE SCOOP ALISON!" Rory wanted to sound as excited and happy for Alison in order to get her motivated.

„What will you wear?" Alison asked, looking through her notes.

„I have a beautiful royal blue dress, I will wear that one-"

And before Alison could even ask-

„You wear the light pink one your boyfriend got you for your birthday, you're welcome sweetie." Rory smiled before closing the door and stepping into her shower, which she desperately needed.

As she turned the water to be as hot as her body could take, she though about how confusing this night could be for the both of them, she shouldn't have acted the way she did. She was weak and emotional, and seeing him talk about them was painful, deep down to her soul, but this isn't the right way to deal with those issues, this was wrong and now both of them will feel unnecessarily uncomfortable.

But there were many factors that were not to be ignored here. It was a difficult night, everything that has been piling up for years inside of her was bursting out and she felt like nothing is right, but she never, not for a single moment, wanted to leave and she never felt more at peace than with him.

So many things have happened between them, it was difficult to know exactly how she feels about this. She knew she needed this job and she knew it was important for her. The day Logan walked away from her hurt her more than anything else, and the fact that he hasn't called her for so long made all of it even worse, but there was so much more behind all of her anger, there was a strange feeling that would remind her of the times they were together, a feeling that made her feel safe and at ease.

Both of them got ready and looked their absolute best, Rory let her hair down and curled it while Alison had hers straight, they took a taxi to the office where two very tall, very skinny hostess welcomed them with champagne, greeting them in German.

Everything looked fantastic, there was a lot of food and everyone looked excited and entertained, the offices were very modern and everyone that was important in Berlin was there, all of the investors and managers. It didn't take long for Rory to spot Logan, in his grey slim fit suit, talking to a bunch of business men, all dressed up with scotch in their hand.

As soon as Logan saw Rory he excused himself to walk over to her, but she couldn't deal with him right now, so she quickly walked away, over to one of his investors to chat about the hopes and dreams for this company and its expansion for the next year.

Logan was confused as to why Rory was acting this way, this whole day, he couldn't wait to see her, to talk to her and see where they will go on from this point, but she was obviously running away from him on purpose, and he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

The whole night was an absurd goose chaise, every time Logan would get even close to Rory she would walk away somewhere else. He was getting desperate, but he wasn't giving up.

It was a successful night for Rory and Alison, they were really getting the hang of things, they were a great team and on events such as these, they both knew what to do and how it would be the best way to do it.

Rory was caught off guard when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

„Why are you avoiding me?" Logan asked softly against her ear, as she was standing on front of the food table.  
„I don't know what you're talking about." Rory replied, looking down at her empty plate.

„Talk to me Rory, please." Logan said, standing right behind her, his body almost touching hers.

„There's a party going on." She looked away.

„Fuck the party."

„There are people who invested a lot of money in your company." She tried finding an excuse.

„Fuck the people, just come and talk to me, please." His warm breath was against her neck, and she couldn't take it much longer.

„Lead the way." She said, to which Logan took her hand and lead her to a small office, far away from everyone. They quickly walked inside and closed the doors behind them. Rory looked around, seeing a beautiful big window and modern furniture.

„What did I do wrong?" Logan asked, making her turn around and face him.

„Are you seriously asking me this?" Rory crossed her arms.

„I am Rory, what the fuck is going on? Yesterday, you knock on my door, you stay the night and now you're running away from me?" He approached her, not wanting to give her the feeling that he isn't happy about her visit yesterday or that he was angry, he just wanted to talk.

„Logan I don't want to talk about it." There was so much hurt in Rory's voice that she barely held her tears back again.

„Talk to me Ace."

„I just can't do this, I'm not strong enough." She said, leaning against the table.

„Strong enough to do what?" He asked, standing right in front of her.

„You left me!" She finally spat out. „You left me years ago and now you expect us to be besties?" Her voice was getting angrier, louder.

„I left you? You turned down my proposal!" He angrily answered, letting out something that was hidden deep down for so long.

„Fuck your proposal, you turned down me." Fury and sadness were mixed together and Rory screamed out, not being able to control her emotions anymore.

In a way, it was good to let out everything that was bothering them for so long, their emotions were all over the place and there was no way they could contain them any longer. They loved each other, they probably always will, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

„I wanted us to start a life together!" Logan wouldn't allow Rory to make him the bad guy here.

„We already had a life together!" Rory yelled out, feeling tears come down her face.

„Rory, was it so bad that I wanted to marry you?" Logan tried calming down, seeing her cry was something he couldn't handle, something he was too weak to see.

„Was it so bad that I didn't? Not right away?" She said, looking into his eyes.

„Do you have any idea how it felt hearing you don't want to be my wife? I would have followed you to the end of the earth, if you wouldn't liked San Francisco I would have moved to the moon with you Rory, don't do this to me." Logan said, trying to explain his point of view.

„This isn't about San Francisco." Rory looked away, already tired of this.

„Then what is it about? I am trying to understand you, but Rory all that I'm getting from this is that you didn't love me enough." His words hurt, they hurt both of them.

„How can you even say something like that? How dare you say something like that to me?" Rory practically screamed out the last question and felt trapped in this never ending circle of accusations, it was painful to listen how the only person you ever loved thinks you never did.

Rory rushed out of the door and outside to look for a cab. Logan stood in the room alone, not knowing if he lost her forever, again.

A/N: Thank you so much for the great feedback! I love reading your thoughts on the story. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter, if you have any ideas or thoughts for the next one, things are getting heated and even more complicated than they were, what do you think about that?

xx


	5. 5

As Rory was running outside, Alison spotted her almost knocking the door down. She followed her outside and jumped into the same taxi as her, seeing her cry, for the first time ever.

„Rory, what's wrong?" Alison asked, sad to see her like this. She knew she saw her walking inside of that office with Logan, and she thought it was a continuation of last nights event, but was Logan so bad in sex that she needed to cry?

„Alison? Wha-what are you doing here? You should be at the party?" Rory said, whipping her tears away quickly, hoping Alison won't see them, but it was too late.

„I saw you ran out, what happened?" Alison tried comforting Rory.

„Nothing, you should go back to work, it's important." Rory demanded, but Alison wouldn't hear about it.

„What did he do?"

„Nothing, it is all my fault." Rory finally gave in.

„Rory, I need details, what happened?" Alison asked again, determined to understand her.

It was difficult for Rory to talk about this to anyone, after all, she was afraid that nobody would understand, nobody would care enough and everyone would think that she is a complete psycho. Yes, love makes you like that, weird, isn't it?

„It really is my fault, all I ever do is push him away, whenever he dares to come close or start something serious." Rory looked away, out of the window.

„Something serious? You mean the wedding proposal?" Alison asked, confused.

„Everything, ever since he came to town, all he tries do to is to get close to me, and all I do is push him away like he did something so horrible that I can't get over." She hated this, all of it.

„But he did walk away form you when you declined his proposal?"

„Right after I said I wouldn't marry him, anyone would be mad about that."

„But it was your full right to not want to marry him right away, you were heading towards a big job." Alison tried justifying Rory's decisions, trying to make sense out of all of this mess.

The cab ride back to their hotel was filled with tears and sadness, so Alison made sure they made a stop at the liquor store, to get some tequila, to which Rory cracked a first little smile. Alison followed Rory into her room and they drank and talked, this was the first time Rory honestly talked about what has happened and how she felt afterwards.

„I felt betrayed Ali, he wanted all or nothing." Rory cried out, her make up already smudged, all over the place as she took another sip of her drink.

„He was angry Rory, imagine how he must have felt."

„All he cared was his reputation, a Huntzberger getting denied." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

„And because he was so humiliated and angry for loosing his reputation, he has decided to… what? Ask you thirty times to go out with him while he is here?" Alison crossed her arms, proving her point with sarcasm.

Alisons words hurt her much more than what she liked to admit, It was painful to hear someone else's opinion on that matter, all that people did up until now was wonder what he has done wrong and accuse him of forcing Rory into something that she wasn't ready.

„You should have seen us Alison, we were screaming at each other like little kids." Rory said ashamed of her behaviour today.

„You don't scream at someone you don't care about."

„I can't face him tomorrow Ali, I can't do the press conference tomorrow." Rory looked at her calendar on her phone, which was also her screensaver, if I must add.

„I will do that, you give me your questions and I will do that for you." Alison said, to which Rory nodded, thankful that she had a friend like Alison by her side.

Logan didn't go back to the party, he sat down on the leather chair and turned around to look out of the big window, questioning if all of this was even worth it. Rory was truly the only person he ever saw as his equal, someone who understands and someone who can keep up. Nobody's life interested him as much as hers and no ones presence made him as nervous as hers. But isn't it the right thing to let your soulmate go if she doesn't want to be with you? Is that something that proves ones love?

He leaned on the chair down and thought about all of the good times he shared with her, all of the moments that he wished he could freeze forever, he thought about how she was the only person whose laugh was more important than anything else, the only person who made him feel think that if everything goes wrong, after her, even if the whole world comes falling down on him, he would be fine, because he had her, and no wrong could ever shadow that one right.

And he came to the conclusion that love could never mean letting go, how could it be letting go of someone that you knew you're supposed to be with. How can someone say that giving up and setting someone free could compare to fighting for someone and proving to them that they are right for each other, that that's true love.

For the next day, Logan has prepared his tactics, he would come up to her and tell her. He would tell her how it is and how he feels, that he would never let go of her and that is it, she is it. As reporters and journalists started meeting in the hall, he noticed the little Alison hold, what seemed to be Rory's colour coordinated notes, he could recognise that compulsive hello kitty mess anywhere. Confused as to why Rory wasn't there, Logan walked up to Alison, not ever really sure himself what he should tell her and what his excuse would be for asking where Rory is.

„Hey Alison." His voice was much sadder and less formal than usual, Alison didn't need much explaining to know what this was about.

„I'm covering for Rory, she is not coming, she is not feeling well." Alison answered, feeling sorry for the two of them, how sad they were without each other but also how crazy they drove each other when they were together.

„Oh, really, will she be alright?" Logan asked, trying to mask his concern, cover it up with one of his charming smiles that simply wasn't showing.

„She will be." Alison nodded and walked over to her seat since the organiser of the event called for Logan to get on the stage.

Alison quickly noticed how absent Logan was the whole time, people were asking him questions and all he gave them were the standard answers anyone could have given them. He knew Rory wasn't sick, Alison made sure he could read that off of her voice, which made him even more hurt. Was it so bad that she couldn't show up? Is she quitting this job? At that thought Logan dropped everything and went to his worrying mode. She can't possibly quit this job because of him, this is a great deal for her, this is something she always worked and hoped for, this could open so many doors for her.

As soon as the conference was over Logan basically ran to his rented car and made his way to the hotel, and knocked on Rory's door. As soon as Rory opened the door in her pyjamas he shocked her with his loud tone.

„Have you completely lost your mind woman?" Logan asked, furious at her and before Rory could answer he continued.

„This is an amazing opportunity for you, are you aware of that?" Rory raised her eyebrow in confusion, not really sure where he is going with this now, but she couldn't ask him since he wouldn't let her.

„And what are you going to do now? Fly back to the states and go back to write small articles and hope for your boss to publish them? Rory you could be fucking amazing at this, just don't quit because of me."

„Logan-"

„Ace I will get out of your way, I promise, just please don't throw this away, so many great things can arise from this." Logan continued trying to convince her not to let this job go.

„I'm not quitting." Rory said with a weak smile.

It was a beautiful moment they shared, he loved seeing her do well at what she does more than he loved his ego and that was the most selfless thing he ever did. She looked up at his shocked expression and remembered how good it felt to have someone cheer for you, for someone to believe in you so much they're willing to do anything to convince you do to do your best.

Logan stood there, thrown off by the fact that he just made a fool out of himself. He quickly snapped out of it and nodded.

„Very well, I guess I will see you Monday, have a nice Sunday." Logan said, trying to act professional like she wanted and asked him to.

„Yes, I will see you Monday." Rory nodded and Logan turned around walking away, happy on one hand for her not leaving this job, but embarrassed on the other hand for acting like a maniac at the first sign of her trying to throw away something that was good for her, and just when he was about to enter the elevator she called for him.

„Logan?" She called and he instantly turned around, hopeful for something nice.

„Thank you." She didn't had to say much more, he knew what this was about, he nodded and stepped inside of the elevator.

Rory didn't know what to wear for her dinner with Logan. She has decided to wear a black skirt with a white blouse tucked inside of her skirt. She straightened her hair and did her make up. She knew how important this was for her, but also how tense they would be around each other after everything that has happened.

She packed her bag with everything that she needed into her bag and walked downstairs to catch a cab, but was surprised to see a car already waiting for her. The driver walked out and opened the door for her.

„Mr. Huntzberger sent me to pick you up."

„Of course he did." Rory rolled her eyes and got inside, pulling out her phone and texting Alison.

Once they arrived to the restaurant where Logan has reserved a table for two. It was a beautiful restaurant with a perfect view onto the Brandenburg Gate. Right at the entrance, a tall waiter greeted her and lead her to their table where she saw Logan standing up and waiting for her.

„Miss Gilmore, hello." Logan said, pulling out her chair. „You look great." He whispered to her softly.

Rory showed very little emotion, she always enjoyed Logan's presence and company, there was no question in that, but she couldn't ignore everything that happened up until now. She shyly opened her notebook and Logan handed her the menu.

„Everything here is great" He commented, perusing through the menu carefully.

„I would like to start on the interview, if that is alright with you." Rory said.

„You promised me dinner Ace." Logan raised an eyebrow, not taking his glance off of the menu.

Rory nodded and took a look at the menu, not bothered to even read it she closed it and said,

„I'll have whatever you're having, I know you order well, now back to our interview." Rory was determined, she would't let this opportunity slide and most importantly, she wouldn't let him win.

Logan hat to laugh a little for himself, he closed the menu and ordered for the two of them.

„What would you like to know?" He asked her, taking a sip of his water.

„There has been a problem with one of the investors, tell me about it."

„His wife took all of his money with the divorce." Logan answered with a laugh, making Rory smile as well.

„What do you mean by that?"

„He went broke, couldn't pay for what he signed for and didn't show." Logan said chuckling, making the atmosphere a little bit, loosening up a little bit around her.  
„Oh, well, that sucks." She said with a shock on her face.

„No, not really, we had quite the show watching his wife throw things at him in our office in San Francisco" Logan said through a laugh.

„But, why?" Rory asked, trying to contain her laugh out of respect.

„He cheated on her with his secretary." Logan admitted, nodding, reassuring Rory's shocked face that he's not lying.

„Oh my God, that is such a cliché, now tell me she's 18." Rory couldn't contain her laugh any longer.

„19." Logan said, making them both laugh and Rory finally relaxing in his presence.

The two of them finally felt like friends, they talked throughout the whole dinner, about everything, colleagues, friends, work, life. It felt like time had stopped and once again things felt right, even though they weren't really, but for tonight, and probably tonight only, everything was right. It didn't matter that they had issues or a troubling past, all that was important is that for the first time in so long she felt good about herself, about life and the night.

Logan enjoyed looking at her, he always did, he was still amazed, by everything that she is, everything that she does. It felt good listening to her talk about herself, he wanted to know about everything first hand. He eagerly kept asking her questions, wanting to use every second of the time he got with her.

„I should be asking you questions." Rory said shyly, slowly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

„But your answers are so much better." Logan said with a chuckle, taking a bite of his steak.

„How can you say that? Look where you are, look at what you do!" Rory observed, looking around the extremely beautiful restaurant with a beautiful view of the city at night.

„Look at where _you_ are, look at what _you_ do." Logan replied, pointing out how they were at the same spot, enjoying the amazing opportunities that have arisen from hard work. Rory realised what he meant and that it was actually a compliment.

„Have you ever seen Berlin at night?" Logan asked, finishing his meal.

„Uuum, yeah, now." Rory said confused, pointing towards the big window, seeing Berlin at night.

„That's not what I meant." He said, standing up, signalising the waiter to bring the check.

„Where are you going?" Rory raised an eyebrow completely thrown off.

„_We_ are going out." Logan said, offering her his hand.

Without asking any more questions, she got a flashback of her first life and death brigade event, and similar to back then, she smiled, took his hand and allowed him to lead the way, knowing very well that nothing bad can happen to her as long as she is with him.

Logan lead her outside of the restaurant and walked with her to the tram station, it was filled with people of all sorts, Berlin is a colourful city. Logan observed Rory as she listened to the different languages surrounding her in the tram. They walked outside of the tram station, in front of the television tower in Berlin, which was standing out of everything else, it was and looked way bigger than what Rory had seen it in pictures.

Logan smiled down at Rory and lead the way inside, all the way to the top, where a restaurant and a waiter waited for them with champagne.

„You gotta be kidding me." Rory giggled, trying to hide it the best she could, but her whole face was glowing.

„And this… is Berlin at night." Logan said, pointing to all of the large windows, showing all of Berlin, all around. Since it was pretty late and the restaurant was actually closed, they were the only ones there, they sat down again, next to the window and overseeing the whole city.

„I always have an amazing time with you." Rory said through a smile, taking a sip of her champagne.

„Yeah, we're good like that." Logan smiled and watched her closely, wanting to memorise each inch of her beautiful face once again. She has changed in many ways, but she was still Rory, determined and strong, he loved that the most. He loved the fact that she never really needed him, but he would still always be there for her. She never didn't need a knight in a shining armour, she was carrying the sword herself.

Logan didn't know where they stood, she seemed less angry with him, acting more as a… friend if you'd like. But friends don't look at each other the way they were looking at each other, friends don't know the things about them that they knew, friends don't feel the way they did. They were more than just friends, but less than anything else.

„We're not done." Logan said with a little laugh, standing up and taking her hand again.

„You know, I can't really put this into my report, this won't impress my boss." Rory giggled, grabbing her bag and walking outside of the 1207 feet tall tower.

„I don't want to impress _him_." He smiled and lead her outside to the beautiful streets of Berlin, with lights flickering and people walking, talking, taking pictures.

They got ice cream, in an old ice cream shop and walked down the streets of Berlin. It was a city like no other, beautiful and bright, something incredible to be seen on each corner, yet, Logan only looked at her. They walked in the direction of their hotel, which wasn't that far away anymore.

„I wish things were different." Rory said as they both leaned against the Oberbaum bridge looking ahead at the beautiful city.

„We can't change what happened." Logans voice was full of sadness and regret.

„I-" Rory looked away from him, not being able to collect enough strength to face him „I just-" She shook her head, not believing the tricks her body is doing on her now „I just have this feeling that I can't even change what is going to happen."

„It's all in your hands Ace." Logan said.

„It feels like it's not, I can't… keep control of my body when I'm with you." Rory looked down at her hands, „… And that scares me, because I know I should stay away, I wish we could have met later on." She let out a deep breath.

„And I wish we had met even earlier." Logan smiled, trying to cover up the hurt he felt for making Rory say the things she did and feel the way she did.

They continued their walk to their hotel. When they reached it, they both stood in front of it, Rory turned to him again, so many things were bothering her, it was almost embarrassing to come up with more things to mention, but those things were like needles, poking her all the time.

„Why did you cheat on me with Honor's bridesmaids?" She shot out, standing still and looking straight at him.

„C'mon Rory, that's ancient history, seriously?" Logan asked, hurt and confused that she brought that up, it wasn't something he was proud of, but he hoped that would already be forgotten.

„I'm not mad-" She let out a weak, almost fake giggle. „I just wanna know the truth." She said, pulling a string of her hair behind her ear.

„I couldn't stop thinking about you and that was new territory for me." Logan admitted. „I was searching for ways to… not think about you" He continued, „even for a minute."

„Did it work?" She asked.

„No." He said and looked away, taking a deep breath and then returning his stare at her, „We should get you back to the hotel." He smiled and offered her his hand.

They walked inside, all of them greeting Logan with big smiles, they got inside the elevator in silence and up into her room. As they reached her bedroom door he stood in front of her.

„Good night Ace" He smiled down at her.

„Thank you, for everything." She looked down and walked slowly inside of her room, wondering what the next city would bring.

A/N : I would like to thank you for the kind comments, I love reading them, you guys are amazing!


	6. 6

One thing was for sure; nobody could make her feel this way. She walked inside her room and felt like gravity wasn't pulling her down as strong as usually. Rory's stomach was spinning, just as fast as her head. Nothing could prepare her for the confused happiness she was feeling. It should have been long gone, all of it, all of the feelings should have disappeared by now, and it felt like they did, sometimes. She felt strong and in control at some point, thinking if she ever saw him again, she would be friendly and kind, but reserved and distant. God fucking damn was she wrong.

Everything was supposed to be steady and calm concerning them after 5 whole years, but it was anything but that. She would still follow him anywhere and be another Rory. This Rory takes risks and could probably take the whole world by storm. Nothing could stop this Rory when she was with him, and she loved who she was. She secretly always wanted to be that Rory, but that Rory scared her. That Rory loved life and was fearless, quick to make decisions and throw away her lists. That Rory was back tonight and she looked amazing under the beautiful lights of Berlin.

Logan was rarely this excited. It was a very small victory and he knew that, he wasn't fooling himself. He knew there were many things that they needed to clear out and make sense of, but he knew that there is very slim, tiny chance that Rory would chose him, again.

The next day it was time for them to leave to their next location, Barcelona, Rory's personal favourite city she visited with her mom, so many years ago. They arrived at the Berlin airport at different times, but sat across from each other again. Once they were in the air Rory handed Logan a piece of paper, off-white with lace and pearls, he looked at her confused and picked the piece of paper.

„Holy shit, you weren't kidding." He said with a laugh.

´Together with their families

M.D. J.D. DDS., Paris Eustace Geller

Doyle McMaster

Invite you to join them as they say "I Do!"

Saturday, the 29th of June, 2015

Six o'clock in the evening | New Haven Lawn Club

Dinner, dancing & drinks to follow | Black-tie optional´

Rory smiled at him, he waited for a second and said, „It is your free day."

„Our free day, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" She smiled shyly.

„Are you sure Paris would want to see me there?" Logan laughed awkwardly.

„I'm her maid of honor, if I don't bring someone, they will make me dance with the best man, who is a complete asshole, wanna be screenwriter Doyle met in grad school." She rolled her eyes.

„So I'm your last resort Ace?" He asked, leaning back into his seat, amused.

„Escort." Rory replied with a giggle, „Sugar baby if you will." She added. with a cocky look on her face.

Logan took a sip of his water, watching her closely, enjoying his view.

„You make me feel cheap Ace." He said and smiled, taking his laptop out to reply to emails.

Barcelona was packed with interviews, press conferences and parties, they rarely saw each other, Rory was more or less, following him, meeting people and perfecting her Spanish. Everyone was astonished by him, his presence and his ability to keep up with every sort of conversation, a trait he shared with Rory.

It was their charm and wittiness that Alison noticed as something that they were both incredibly good at. Watching them professionally handle anything that came in their way motivated Alison to work even harder in oder to achieve the same level.

„It's hard to keep up with you Gilmore." A familiar voice said from behind, making Rory turn around, seeing Mark, her colleague from the New York Times.

„I don't wanna make it easy for you." Rory giggled a little, closing her notes.

They were both sitting in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying at.

„What would I find if I stole all of your notes now?" Mark said, sitting down across from her.

„Doodles and shopping lists." She joked with a smile.

„No dirty notes? Gilmore I'm very disappointed."

„Those are well hidden." She said and jokingly winked at him.

„So what does your schedule look like?"

„Today I'm attending the conference and then I'm flying to the states." She smiled, already excited for her trip with Logan.

„Back to the states?" Mark raised an eyebrow, confused about her plans.

„Yeah, it's a friends wedding, I'm the maid of honor, it's just for two days, we have them free anyways." Rory smiled and took another bite of her French toast.

„That's really great, so what-" And before Logan could finish his sentence, Logan appeared next to them and took a seat.

„Mark." Logan acknowledged his presence and then turned to Rory, „Miss Gilmore." He smiled flirty to her, making it obvious to Mark to stay away from him.

„Mr. Huntzberger" Rory smiled back at him.

„I have read some of your stuff Mark, not too bad." Logan genuinely smiled, but there was nothing that he could say that would make Mark less annoyed by his presence and constant interruptions of his conversations with Rory.

„Thank you, it is still not finished."

„It will still need some work if you want to compete with this one." Logan said, pointing to Rory, making her blush a little and then smiling for a job well done. He then continued.

„I will be seeing you two at the conference." Logan smiled and stood up, walking over to his own table where the same, old and boring investors and business man sat, leaving Mark boiling with jealousy and anger, and Rory, once again, in awe of him.

„He is such an asshole." Mark muttered under his breath, making Rory raise her eyebrow.

„What? Can't you see the way he speaks to everyone?" Mark said with a little laugh, curious as to why Rory hasn't noticed it before. Mark continued, „He speaks to everyone as if they're below him."

„That's not true Mark." Rory tried to be nonchalant, trying making him drop the topic by starring down at her notes.

„No, it's true, he's mean to everyone… but you." Mark said with a laugh, realising that Rory doesn't want to talk about it, so lets it be and starts going through his notes with Rory.

The press conference went smoothly, Logan talked highly of his colleagues and the business itself, his stare traveling to Rory every now and then, smiling at her concentrated look. After the press conference the two of them agreed to meet in front of the hotel with their suitcases and drive to the airport.

„I love your airport look." Logan said with a laugh, taking her suitcase as well, walking over to the taxi he ordered for the two of them.

„Well not everyone can travel in fancy pants." Rory giggled and followed him to the car.

„I only wish I could pull off the PJ Harvey T-shirt look, but the odds are I will look homeless." Logan chuckled and opened the door for her.

The two of them drove to the airport and checked in, since it was 6 hours earlier in New York, Rory was grateful to know that she will have plenty of time to get ready.

Paris was already waiting for her at the airport, not aware that Rory isn't arriving alone. As the two of them landed and walked out of the airport, Parises eyes shot wide open in confusion.

„Well, well, if it isn't New Haven's favorite whorehound." Paris laughed as she hugged Rory.

„Paris, always a pleasure." Logan said with a smile, shaking her hand.

„And congratulations, of course." He added.

„Thank you Huntzberger.„ Paris said wrapping an arm around Rory.

„Care to explain?" Paris asked Rory just above a whisper.

„Oh, I wish I could." Rory whispered back to her, to which Paris nodded and lead them to her car.

„The hair and make up person is already waiting for us Rory, I suppose you can do your make up on your own Huntzberger?" Paris said as she started the engine.

„Oh yeah, I'm good." Logan said with a laugh.

„There will be a lot of people, I'm sure they're all nice." Paris added.

„You don't know them?" Rory asked confused.

„Of course not, they are Doyle's weird friends." Paris rolled her eyes.

As they arrived to the venue, everything was beautifully decorated in a soft pink colour with peonies everywhere. Paris took Rory's hand and lead her upstairs, leaving Logan to meet some new people. In the room were two people waiting for them with curling irons and eye shadows in their hands.

„Where are your bridesmaids Paris?" Rory asked confused as to why they were the only two people in the room.

„I don't have any." Paris said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„But- but- everyone has some at their wedding." Rory said, observing the room around her.

„Well I don't need any, my only friend is my maid of honor." Paris said taking a seat in front of the mirror, looking down at her hands.

Rory was very touched by her words and hugged Paris, making both of them uncomfortable.

„Don't get all mushy Gilmore, we have a show to put on." Paris laughed as Linda, her hairstylist got started on her look.

„Explain Huntzberger." Paris demanded.

„Well, after your bachelorette party, I found out that I'm doing a big piece on him and his company expanding internationally." Rory started.

„That's really great Rory, that's huge." Paris responded with a smile, which quickly faded as she added, „And you brought him here because you wanna report about his dancing as well?"

„We kind of started something, I'm not quite sure what it is, I was hoping things would be more clear after this wedding." Rory shyly explained, looking down at her shoes.

„Shit." Paris cursed.

„What? Why?" Rory asked, confused as to why this was such a big deal for Paris.

„I told my cousin Kevin that I have a woman for him." Paris answered angrily, taking her phone to disappoint her cousin. Rory had to laugh at her crazy predictions getting true.

Paris asked Rory if she could walk downstairs and check if everything was ready, apparently, Paris fired her wedding planner, claiming that it was just another waste-of-air bimbo. Rory walked downstairs and saw Logan talking to a group of young men. He instantly noticed her at the top of the stairs, he was, once again, stunned by the way she looked, she could be 80, wrinkly and grey and he would still be amazed by her effortless grace.

„You look incredible Ace." Logan smiled as she walked down to him.

„Have you seen Doyle?" Rory asked, nervous about the whole wedding.

„He's a wreck, he wanted to be left alone in the bathroom." Logan laughed a little, making Rory hit his arm.

„Don't laugh at that, it's Doyle!" She couldn't help but to giggle a little herself.

Rory picked up her light pink long dress and went on a search for Doyle. After she told everyone that the bride is ready, and everyone walked up to their seats, she made her way upstairs, only to see Paris pacing back and forth.

„There you are, for God's sake Rory!" Paris screamed and rushed over to her.

„Yes, and everything is ready." Rory smiled.

„Good, now go back there and tell them the wedding is off." And with those words Rory's eyes shot wide open. Completely confused, Rory asked her what is going on.

„What was I thinking? I can't get married, this was a stupid idea Rory, I can't do it!" Paris panicked.

„Where is this coming from? Paris this is crazy." Rory said, pulling Paris towards the couch, making both of them sit down and Paris leaning her head against her hands.

„Rory, this is the end, well the start but the end, this is such a big step and I don't-" Paris looked down.

„Paris, you love Doyle!" Rory said with a soft voice, trying to comfort her.

„Yes, but is that enough? Am I ready? How do I know that I'm ready?" Paris asked.

„You don't, that's the thing, you don't know if you're ready, you just gotta trust him." Rory said honestly, thinking about Logan the whole time.

„How do I know if he's the one? The one Rory? The one I will be forever. I don't wanna get married just to end up divorced and bitter." Paris looked away.

„He loves you Paris, Doyle is crazy about you." Rory smiled.

„You think?" Paris looked at her with a slight hope that this might be right.

„Of course, he takes care of you…" Rory was completely lost in her thoughts, think about only one person as she continued, „He makes sure your dreams come true and that you put yourself first, he lights up when he sees you and comforts you when you need it, of course he loves you." Seeing how Rory was on the verge of tears Paris stood up, and loudly said.

„Let's tie that fucking knot sister!" She giggled and offered Rory her hand, which she gladly took as they walked down the stairs and to the backyard where Doyle and all of their guests were already waiting for them.

Slow music started and Rory walked down the aisle first, making all eyes on her. After a bit, Paris walked down the same path, putting everyone's attention on her, well, everyones except from Logan's, who couldn't manage to keep his stare away from Rory.

It was a beautiful ceremony, Rory barely held her tears back.

„I never put anything in front of my goals, I pushed everything and anything away from my road to success and I though that was the only way to go. Until I met you Doyle, instead of standing in my way you walked with me, and now, wherever you wanna go, I will go with you." Paris read her vows, making Doyle cry happy tears, hugging her tightly and the crowd clap.

After their first kiss as a married couple Rory congratulated them first and then made her way to the back, over to Logan, and before he could say anything she hugged him, standing on her tip toes. He didn't understand at first, but feeling her small body against his made his head spin, he was lost for words and breath and he just wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her beautiful shiny hair, breathing her in. Rory closed her eyes and felt calm, she felt protected and Logan never wanted to let go again.

The rest of the night was filled with amazing food, good music and a lot of silly dancing. Rory and Logan were sitting together at the table with some of their friends from the „Yale Daily News", they had pleasant catch up conversations and drank champagne, toasting the lovely newly weds.

„How about a dance?" Logan smiled as he heard the famous song „The way you look tonight" by Frank Sinatra, offering Rory his hand, which she took with a smile, standing up.

As they walked to the centre of the dance-floor Rory's dress was dancing with her as she walked, and she turned everyone's heads when Logan made her spin. He took her hand and lead their dance, of course he had to take dancing lessons as a child so he was pretty confident in his steps.

„You're turning heads Miss Gilmore." He whispered to her.

„It's this amazing dress and your dancing skills." She giggled, looking down at her beautiful, long dress.

„I wouldn't bet on it." Logan replied with a chuckle, moving Rory around the dance-floor.

As a slower song started, Rory stepped a bit closer to him, „You know, Paris got cold feet today." She said, giggling, remembering the events of earlier today.

„Paris? Wow, I though Doyle was the chicken." Logan giggled.

„You know, she asked me… How you know?"

„How you know what?"

„How you know when someone is the one?" Rory finished her question shyly.

„Well that's an easy question." Logan said confidently, with a smile.

„Oh really?" Rory asked, challenging Logan.

„Yes, you feel it." Logan answered.

„And you never doubt your feelings?"

„Never, it's crystal clear what I want." Logan answered confidently.

„Well, that sounds a bit idealistic."

„Either you feel it, or you don't." Logan said looking down at her in a serious tone now.

The song „Moon river" started playing and the two of them looked into each others eyes, people disappeared, it felt like they were the only two people left on this planet and their moving has slowed down, Rory took a deep breath and asked.

„Do you feel it?"

„I never stoped." He answered, making Rory's eyes water up, the light was shining down on her and her beautiful shiny hair was blinding. He knew, he always knew what he wanted and there were many things in his life that were unclear, except that one. It was Rory, it was always Rory and it probably always will be Rory.

None of them needed to say another word, she leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his hand tightly around her lower back. Soon they switched to Beyonce's „Single Ladies" and they all knew it was time for Paris to throw her bouquet. Logan and Rory walked over to their table for Rory to check on her phone. She had 4 missed phones from her mom, she raised an eyebrow in confusion and called her back.

„Hey mom, you called me?" Rory asked as soon as Lorelei picked up.

After 20 seconds on the phone, Rory turned completely pale, she put her hand in front of her lips to hide the shock on her face. A single tear fell down her eyes as she hung up and started running outside.

Logan, in complete shock started running after her, losing her for a second, only to find her outside, on the big stairs, sitting with her head in her hands, crying the way he never saw her cry before. She could barely breathe from the tears. Logan instantly sat down next to her and pulled her to him, leaning her head onto his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, barely managing to say anything, he tried comforting her by slowly stroking her hair.

„He died, Logan."

„Who died?"

„My grandpa."

A/N: Wow, I love this chapter. I hope you guys also enjoyed it! I am really looking forward to reading all of your comments, they really make my day. Tell me what you think about Rory's and Logan's relationship so far and where do you think it's gonna go next.

Thank you so much for the support

XX M


	7. 7

„Do I sound like I'm fucking kidding Peter?" Logan angrily said into the phone.

„Yes, all of it, cancel it all." Logan said, rubbing his temples, trying to calm down.

Right after he received the news about Richard, he made his way back inside to tell Paris and Doyle what is going on, and to excuse him and Rory for the rest of the night. He then returned to Rory who still couldn't believe what is happening in her life right now.

Her grandpa was her rock, he believed in her and never doubted that she could conquer anything she tackles. He inspired her and had her back at all times. She knew, that without him, she wouldn't be where she is right now and for that life, for that privileged life she will always be thankful to him, for the person he made her and for the person he was.

Logan helped Rory stand up and walked with her to a cab he ordered. She didn't say a thing and he understood, he didn't force her to talk to him either.

„I can call your mom and tell her that you will meet her tomorrow to talk about everything." He said, looking at his phone, organising a hotel for them tonight, all while having Rory lie with her head on his lap. She couldn't stop crying and she just shook her head, knowing very well, that she won't have the strength to face her mother, or anyone else for that matter.

You see, reality and the real world doesn't allow you to be sad, when someone dies, no matter who it is, you have a day to mourn and then it's all, funeral organisation and checking things off of your do to list, like you're some kind of a robot, unable to feel crushed and low.

Logan understood that Rory needed time to feel sad and to get through this and he was going to be there, that was the one thing he was sure of, he wasn't going to leave her to do that alone. They soon arrived to the hotel he booked a couple of minutes ago and he paid the driver to bring their bags inside as he was busy helping Rory, since her eyes were red and puffy and her vision blurry.

He walked her inside of the room and carried the bags inside that the driver left in front of the door. Rory was a mess. She looked lifeless and didn't say a single word the whole time. Logan looked around the room, putting Rory's bag on the table and pulling out everything she would possibly need for the night, her toiletries and her PJ's, all neatly stacked at the top, making Logan's job an easy one.

He knew Rory needed to take a shower and go straight to bed, but all she could do is stare out of the window in her long dress, with smudged make up and messy hair. He walked over to her and wrapped his hands slowly around her waist from behind.

„We need to get you to bed Ace." He smiled and rested his head next to hers, feeling her body still unconsciously shiver under his touch. She nodded simply, but couldn't move her body, she just kept starring out of the window, thinking about all of the things that she still needed her grandpa to see. Her grandpa, the only man figure in her life, she only definition of a true man she had growing up and becoming who she is. So many thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't believe that she would never see him read his newspaper at the dinning room table.

Logan knew she needed to sleep, that it would help her, he placed his hand on her zipper at the back of her dress and Rory moved her hair aside, signalising him that it is okay. He slowly unzipped her dress, which fell right down to their feet, revealing her petite body in nothing else but underwear. She turned around and the only thing Logan was looking at were her light blue eyes, surrounded by redness, it saddened him to see her like this. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, bringing everything she needed later on, closing the doors and walking back to the room. He made her some tea, turned on the tv and ordered everything he knew she would like from the room service, waiting patiently for her to walk out of the bathroom.

What many may see as sexual and inappropriate between them, he knew it was pure. It was his Ace, and she was in pain, he was there to serve her and to comfort her in any way he could, no matter what his position in her life was, he didn't care, he will always be there, always.

She walked out of the bathroom after some time, in her bathrobe and wet hair. She walked over to the bed where food was already waiting for her, but she didn't feel like eating so she just laid in bed like that, snuggling into the covers. Seeing that she was well taken care now, that she had everything she needed, Logan smiled and grabbed his jacket, wanting to make his way out and into his own room.

„Stay." Rory said as he grabbed the doorknob, he turned around and nodded, taking his jacket off and kicking his shoes away. He stripped into his boxers and grabbed his Pyjama bottoms and walked over to her kingsized bed, laid next to her. Her body quickly shot closer to his and he wrapped his arms around her, running his hands through her hair, untangling it slowly and gently, as she closed her eyes, smelling his familiar cologne all around the room by now, feeling safe.

The funeral was the hardest thing Rory ever had to do, not the funeral itself, she knew very well that funerals weren't for the dead, funerals were for the living, and the living on this particular funeral were devastated and crushed. He was a loved man, by many of his friends and family. Emily looked like Emily, classy and sophisticated, wearing Dior and smelling like Chanel, it may look like Emily from a far, but anyone could see that that wasn't Emily, it was half the woman she once was, a part of her was missing and she was letting go of it in front of everyone.

Lorelai's eyes were full of regret, she bought the biggest sunglasses known to mankind to hide away her tears and stay strong and collected for the rest of the family, Rory for instance. She walked up to the graveyard with Logan, who refused to leave her side, not at a moment like this. Lorelai saw him, she nodded and smiled, happy that Rory had someone to pick up the slack when needed, no matter what role he had in her life.

Logan let go of Rory's hand once she needed to step forwards to sit with her family, he sat down in the back and quietly watched the sad, emotional service, as the priest was also, like probably anyone, a friend of Richards.

After the funeral Rory walked over to Logan and said

„can we go? Please?" She covered her eyes with her hand, trying her best to cover the redness of her face.

Logan nodded and wrapped and arm around her, waving to Lorelai, to let her know that Rory was going to be safe and that they are leaving together.

He couldn't stand it, it was hurting his heart, seeing Rory like this, her small body, tired from crying with puffy eyes and red face. There was so much he could take, but this was not on the list. He knew, he could read how much was piling up inside of her, how much she was carrying, and all he wanted was to lift off some of that weight and carry it himself.

Once he made sure she was safe in his car, he closed the door and drove away a bit, Rory was looking down at her feet, not really bothering to look if Logan was going the right direction, which showed Logan that she trusted him completely and was ready to let go in front of him.

He drove to a harbour, the very same one, yes, that one. They got out of the car and walked over to a boat. Rory looked down at completely confused and then back at him.

„We are not-" She raised an eyebrow looking at him completely confused.

„No we're not, it's mine." Logan said with a little laugh, helping her get onto the boat.

Rory looked around, having flashbacks of the last time the two of them were on a similar boat. Logan smiled, seeing her observe everything around her instead of crying, made him calmer.

Logan took them to the middle of the sea, Rory eventually sat down and look into the distance. Once there was nothing but water around them, Logan stopped the boat and walked over to her. It was almost dark, slowly getting chilly. Logan took his jacket off and wrapped it around Rory.

„Scream." Logan said, taking Rory's hand in his, seeing how tense she was.

„Scream?" Rory asked confused.

„Yes, scream." He chuckled, looking Rory straight into her eyes.

Rory didn't dare to scream, instead she smiled at him, thinking he was just being silly. Logan stood up, needing to support himself against the shaky boat, he then… screamed, loudly, making Rory laugh a little, probably at how funny he sounded screaming, her laugh was contagious so he had to laugh with her. He sat down and pointed her at. She nodded, knowing that she needed to do that.

Rory took Logan's hand as support and stood up seeing even more clearly now, the open sea, the freedom and emptiness as far as she could see. It was refreshing and it made her feel safe, knowing there was no one who would hurt her, no one she had to hide from. It was only him and her and that was quite frankly, all she wanted in that moment.

While still holding his hand, she leaned back and scream, at the top of her lungs, everything life was throwing at her and she effortlessly collected was jumping out in the open. She felt relieved. It felt like life was robbing her of her enegry, taking it from her constantly, and the see was giving it back to her. Logan smiled, rubbing his thumb against her hand. She screamed once more and as a wave came she fell right into Logan's arms.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and innerly thanked the wind for throwing her beautiful brown hair towards his body, tickling his neck. Her face hasn't been this close to his in years and the last ray of sunshine was kissing her face, making her blue eyes sparkle. He wanted to touch her, no, he needed to touch her. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and very slowly traced his fingers down her cheek, sending shivers all over her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, having her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles through his button up shirt.

„You make life fun again." She smiled at him, still having her eyes closed, taking in every second of their special moment that they shared.

It was a breath-taking sight to behold. There was no one around them, the water was shining and reflecting in her light blue eyes. He couldn't believe the luck he had, feeling her soft skin, smelling her hair, it almost didn't feel real.

„Ace." He whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. There was no need for anything else, the truth was that Logan was weak for her, she made his head spin and he knew, this was it, this was the one moment that he wanted to pause, freeze forever and keep.

Rory sat down on his lap and he kept his hands wrapped around her.

„You have three wishes." She giggled, looking out at the sea, snuggling into the jacket Logan gave her.

„I only need one." Logan smiled, looking at her, slowly running his hands down her arm, comforting her.

„Why couldn't you wait for me to figure things out?" Rory asked the question she always wanted answered.

„I guess… just as much as you wanted to get out into the world, I wanted to get out into the world… with you." Logan answered truthfully.

„But If you'd only wait for just-" Rory said but Logan quickly cut her off-

„Rory, imagine how it feels, when the only thing you ever wanted rejects you, I didn't see a way out of that feeling." He said roughly, almost angry and then continued.

„You gave me the ring back, but kept my heart." He said and felt his eyes water up.

„Maybe you just didn't love me enough?" Rory asked, making him hurt more than ever.

„What?" Logan asked, getting angrier.

„If you would have loved me enough, maybe you would have waited for me."

„Rory, I loved you so much I still have enough love to be certain that no one has ever loved anyone the way that I love you." Logan said, finally letting a tear flow down his cheek.

Never, not in a million years, would he have guessed he would be here, with his ace, confessing all of the feelings that were eating him from the inside out. She was also the only person that could ever pull out these kinds of emotions from him. As the beautiful sun was setting, her hair was all over the place and she finally quit trying to save it when she saw him cry in front of her.

„Logan, my ´no´ was a ´later´, not a ´never´." She said, wiping the tears away from his cheek, despite of him trying to look away and hide them from her.

„Ace, I wanted a ´yes´, no, I didn't want a ´yes´ I just wanted you, with me, all the time." Logan said and turned his head away from her completely.

„I was yours all the time." Rory said.

„When I proposed to you, I offered you myself, all of myself, You could have done anything with me and I would have been fine with that and all you chose to do with that is give it back, postpone it." Logan clung his teeth together and watched the open sea.

Rory nodded, being completely aware of his feelings, she knew the hurting was mutual, she hurt him as much as he hurt her and for the first time, since the parting at their graduation, she wasn't mad. She felt horribly sorry and her heart was breaking all over again, seeing him in pain like this.

„I left you just by standing still." Rory looked down, realising her mistake, Logan looked back at her, not really sure what she was saying, so she continued.

„You were the one who walked away, but I was the one that left." She looked up at him and added. „I wanted to see the world, I wanted an adventure and in all of that graduation madness I didn't see that the biggest adventure was packed in a little box in my hands." She said.

Logan didn't say another word, looking into her eyes, shining and reflecting the most beautiful shades of blue made him forget about everything, time froze and he kissed her. He kissed her like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He kissed her like he needed it to last forever. He kissed her like she was holding all of the air left in the world. He kissed her deeply and he kissed her meaningfully. Slowly feeling her soft lips against his. For a moment he felt dizzy and, then and there, he understood why they say „falling into love". She could still do whatever she wanted with him, he realised that she never really gave him back, she always had him. He was still completely hers.

Rory placed her hands around his neck, feeling his warmth closer to her body than ever. It was a moment where complete madness interfered with complete sanity. She felt safe and complete herself, yet, abducted from this world, somewhere else, with only him. Nothing was clear in her head, except one thing; this was how she wanted the last moment of her life to taste like. This was the one very moment in her life that she would point out, that changed everything.

As their lips slowly parted, they both took a deep breath and opened their eyes, looking straight into each others eyes. Logan cupped Rory's face in his hands and kissed her forehead slowly.

„Ace." He smiled and looked back down at her. „I love you." He said, and then continued as he saw her eyes widen, „and you don't have to say it back right away." Making her giggle, remembering the first time she ever told him that.

Rory nodded and Logan stood up, ready to take them back to the harbour.

„Logan." Rory shouted at him and he turned around.

„I don't want to give you back again." She smiled, making him mirror her smile.

(A/N), I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long, I was very sick the past couple of days, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think about it! I'm freshly in love and that might have inspired such a romantic chapter hahaha

I love you guys for showing me so much love and support on this story, that I truly love myself. You guys are the greatest!

Comment and let me know how you think this story should continue!


End file.
